To Rule Them All
by Madtrek
Summary: The USS Enterprise is pulled through space anomaly and into a different dimension, where they crash onto a strangely earth-like planet. The crew are called on to be heros, and find war, love, and friends, albeit strange ones.
1. Falling

Chapter 1: Falling

A/N: THIS HAS BEEN FIXED. This was my first FanFiction. After going back a reading it, I was quite unhappy with it. I now intend to fix the rest and continue updating. This chapter is really just intro. The LOTR will come in soon.

* * *

><p>There was no other way to describe it. The starship was falling. Out of the sky. Like a very, very, very large piece of hail. That might have been on fire. No one onboard could really tell anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>1 hour prior<p>

Spock was stuck in the turbolift. For an unknown reason, the Enterprise had dropped into a blackout. In this situation, life support wouldn't be working, and he had a limited air supply. After waiting 12.58 silent minutes, save the sound of his own breathing and his blatantly non-human heartbeat of 245 beats per minute, he decided he should make an attempt escape. Unfortunately, he did not have his communicator on his utility belt. He knew that if he pried the doors open, he would be met with a blank wall, and that going through the floor was not a very logical course of action, as there would be a fatal fall below him. The ceiling might be his only escape route. He lithely climbed up on the protruding ledge that the turbolift controls were mounted on, balled his fist and punched a hole through the ceiling. He reached one hand through the hole that engineering would not be happy about, and grabbed the edge, puling down and ripping out a good chunk of the ceiling. He clambered up to the top of the turbolift.

He could not tell where in the ship he was. It was completely lightless, as it had been ever since the turbolift stopped. The echo informed him that he was certainly a fair distance from the top of the shaft, closer to the bridge than the top of the ship. He had no choice but to climb up on all the pipes and bolts until he could find an opening to a Jefferies tube. He began climbing, knowing that the chance of him finding a Jefferies Tube before he fell was only %17.8359… He then realized that this would be an instance where Dr. McCoy would tell him to "shut up" and that they "got the idea."

After climbing for 16.378 minutes, Spock's foot went through a hole in the wall. Slowly descending, he realized that it was indeed a Jefferies Tube. He crawled in, coming to intersections randomly and turning, hoping to figure out where he was based on the detailed maps in eidetic memory. Eventually, he noticed a pattern, discerning that he was now on Deck 2, three levels above the bridge. He began to head in the proper direction.

* * *

><p>The Bridge<p>

The bridge was suddenly plunged into darkness. Jim stood up quickly. A woman screamed; not Uhura, but Rand. He heard Scotty shouting, Sulu and Chekov trying to power back to the controls, as was Uhura. Spock must have been too, but he couldn't hear him. He shouted to get everyone's attention. He stood up, clapping his hands together. "Hey! Calm down! We need to know everyone's okay. First of all, is anybody hurt?" When met with silence, Kirk continued. "Okay, if your name is called, just make sure I know you're here. Sulu?

"Here," replied Hikaru, the frown audible in his voice.

"Chekov?"

"I am here, keptin," said Pavel, trying to hide his fear under an assertive voice.

"Rand?"

"Here." Her voice almost shook.

"Scotty?"

"Aye, I'm here."

"Uhura?"

"Here, sir." said the Lieutenant confidently.

"Bones?"

"Yea, I ain't goin' anywhere," the doctor grumbled.

"Spock?"

The room was death quiet. "He was here a minute ago. Wasn't he?"

Scotty answered Jim's question. "Nay, sir, 'e left just a minute ago in turbolift."

Bones spoke up. "Jim, if he's in that turbolift now, he's going to suffocate. Everything's off, including life support."

Jim froze. All possible solutions shot though his mind before realizing there was nothing they could do. "He can take care of himself. There's nothing we can do for him without power." Grated intakes of breath rippled the room.

For the next 35 minutes, everyone conversed in silent tones, meanings conveyed through the anxiousness in the air, waiting for engineering to get the power back on. Then the wall exploded.

* * *

><p>Spock found what he thought was the hatch to the bridge. Unfortunately, the electric locks had been locked when the power cut, so he was working on destroying the lock by hand. That's when a gushing sound rang up from the tube behind him.<p>

As the sound neared, he was able to identify it was water. And he did not like water. Growing up on a desert planet made most Vulcans strongly dislike the idea of being submerged, with the water touching their skin. Showers, yes. Pool, no. He started working faster.

He was in time to slam the hatch open, coming out of the concealed entrance to the Jefferies Tube System near the turbolift doors, on the wall closer to the Engineering station. A woman shrieked. Suddenly, the water rushed out of the hatch, while he was still getting out, throwing him across the entrance to the turbolift and smacking his head on the wall. In the act of doing so, he was promptly knocked out.

* * *

><p>Jim was quite startled to hear one of his bridge's walls explode. He was much more surprised when his first officer fell out of the hole with a startled shout, followed by a gushing flow of water. Everybody stood in shock for a moment, until Hikaru shouted "Ahh! Water! Captain, the bridge is flooding!" Scotty jumped up and carefully sloshed his way over to the hatch, tripped over Spock's leg, and got thoroughly drenched. Nevertheless, he managed to get up, slam the hatch closed and brace it with a piece of metal that hit his leg that Spock must've pulled off the inside of the door.<p>

"Spock? Spock? Find him!" Jim called frantically.

They found him when Nyota stepped on him, 9 minutes later, as Spock lay unresponsive and facedown in a foot of water.


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

****A/N: This one has been fixed as well.

* * *

><p>Nyota Uhura was a strong woman, but the feel of <em>Spock <em>lying drowning on the bridge was too much. She screamed.

Chaos broke free. Every one rushed to the sound of her voice, tripping and shouting over each other.

The captain and the doctor made it to her first. Finding Spock, Kirk grabbed his shoulders, and Sulu grabbed his feet, and together they hauled him over to the command chair, which would've looked quite like an island, had the crew been able to see it.

Dr. McCoy was at a loss. He was about to attempt to revive an alien, in the dark, knee deep in water, with no tools whatsoever. So he made Sulu and Chekov lift Spock up and turn him over, so that his head and upper body were hanging off the armrest. He grabbed Spock's hair and pulled his head up, and whacked him on the back. Water came spewing out of Spock's lungs. Bones proceeded to perform CPR, which was somewhat difficult in the dark.

* * *

><p>Spock woke up pretty damn quickly to find, what he thought, someone which he believed to be male, and for all the quadrant smelled like Dr. McCoy, kissing him in the dark. Gasping, he threw whoever it was off him and heard a large splash, followed by extreme profanity in a southern accent.<p>

"Goddamn it, Spock! Here I go, trying to save your damn life and this is what I get for it? I oughta slap you around the room right now except for the fact that I CAN'T SEE YOU!" the doctor would up screaming at the end of his rant, and went to go find somewhere to stomp off to, not realizing there wasn't anywhere to stomp off to.

Spock was mildly confused. Save his life? Realization swept over him.

Then Spock became aware that he was being pushed into the chair, very slowly and weakly. "Captain, the ship spears to be in descent." The captain appeared alarmed by this. Spock added, "The temperature is also slowly rising. The logical conclusion is that we are entering an anomaly or an atmosphere.

A beat of silence as the facts sunk in.

"My god, man! This ship cannae land on the ground! Do you know what it'll do to 'er?" Scotty cried at the Captain.

"Mr. Scott! There's absolutely nothing we can do. Just hope the planet is habitable. We'll make it out." Jim replied.

Time passed with tension.

It started to get unbearably hot. Even Spock, though he wouldn't inform the others, broke out in a sweat.

G-force pushed them into the wall.

And they waited.

The heat increased, and they were pushed into the wall to the extent that Spock's rock hard skeleton was leaving dents in the walls.

And then the world as they knew it blew up.

* * *

><p>When Spock awoke, he saw light. Which meant that they had crashed. He slowly got to his feet, ripped a layer off the bottom of his shirt to bandage his profusely bleeding forehead, and went to locate another being, crewmember or not.<p>

The upper third of the ship appeared intact, save the scorch marks. The center third was badly damaged, and the bottom of the ship no longer existed. Presumably, it had disintegrated thought the atmosphere and impact. The first person Spock found was the young Russian Ensign, Mr. Chekov. Spock was able rouse Chekov, who appeared mostly unharmed. Nearby, they found Sulu, sporting a few broken ribs. They woke him up and left him to stay where he was.

In good time they found Mr. Scott and Yeoman Rand, both of whom appeared to be in reasonable condition except from some cuts and bruises and what seemed to be the pattern of the engineering console imprinted on Mr. Scott's forehead. The four found Kirk and McCoy, who were wandering around as they were. The only missing bridge crew member was Lieutenant Uhura. They spent 15 minutes looking for her before she was located by Ensign Chekov. She was still unconscious, and her leg was wedged underneath a large pipe. Jim, Spock, Chekov, and Scotty lifted it off her, while McCoy dragged her out. Spock picked her up and they brought her back to where they had left Sulu.

The men, minus Hikaru, began to split to find more of the crew. A fact stirred in Spock's memory. He stopped dead in his tracks. The rest of the group swiveled to face him. "Captain, a large gathering was taking place to celebrate another rotation of Terra around Sol in the ballroom when the power "went out." The only personnel not in attendance were those serving on the Alpha shift bridge crew, ourselves, and a skeleton crew in engineering. Both engineering an the ballrooms were located in an are of the ship that is now completely destroyed. Presumably, the bridge crew are the only survivors."

The five shocked men wandered back through the field of rubble to where they had left the Yeoman Rand, Uhura and Sulu. Thankfully, Nyota was awake, though she unable to place large amounts of weight on her leg. It was decided that they should make an attempt to remove themselves from the debris field. Spock climbed a hunk of what appeared to be outer hull and was able to see that it would be a ¾ mile trek though the scrap metal to a surrounding forest. Spock carried Nyota. As they approached the tree line, their steps slowed and the party moved carefully. About 200 feet into the forest, Chekov felt sharp on the back of his neck and gasped quite audibly.

"Freeze, or the youngling dies."


	3. Caught

Chapter 3: Caught

A/N: Also fixed.

* * *

><p>Everyone swiveled on the balls of the feet so fast that you would've thought they were tops.<p>

The figure attacking the young Russian was of average height, with long, almost white-blond hair, braids on the sides of their head, pointed ears, 2 very large knives strapped against their back, and a bow fitted with an arrow straight behind Chekov's neck.

"Declare yourselves! You do not wear clothing of Middle Earth. From _where_ do you hail?" he almost snarled. Then he caught sight of Spock, with Nyota in his arms. "You. You are not man, nor are you elf. What are you?"

Spock was calm. "I am Vulcan."

Kirk stepped up. "Who are _you_? What gives you the right to attack one of my officers?"

"You shall answer my inquiries first, as you are the ones at my mercy." He poked Chekov's neck for emphasis.

"Fine. I am Captain James T. Kirk of the United Starship Enterprise. This is my first officer and science officer Mr. Spock, my Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard McCoy, my Chief Engineer Mr. Montgomery Scott, my Helmsman Mr. Hikaru Sulu, my Navigator Mr. Pavel Chekov, my Yeoman Ms. Janice Rand, and my Chief Communications Officer Ms. Nyota Uhura. We are from Earth, except Mr. Spock, who is from Vulcan."

"Where are the lands of Vulcan and Earth? Are they sided with Mordor?" This Legolas glared at them with open hostility.

"Earth and Vulcan are other planets, orbiting other stars," Kirk replied curtly. "Now, who are you, and where are we?"

The stranger drew himself up gracefully, releasing Chekov, who bolted over to the rest of the crew. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Elven prince of Mirkwood. This is the forest Lothlorien of Middle-Earth. I will now escort you to the Lady Galadriel for trial." He retracted his arrow and took a step back. "Follow me. Escape or resistance is futile."

* * *

><p>It was growing dark. After walking for some time, the crew started to notice movements of beings, quickly ducking behind trees or vanishing into the branches above their heads. Legolas brought them to a staircase, winding around an enormous tree. The elf quickly turned to them. "Climb."<p>

The climbing was arduous. It would have been easy for Spock, except that he was suffering from fairly severe blood loss and carrying Nyota. Sulu was not doing well; he was struggling for breath, each of which was a labor with his ribs. Scotty was attempting to help him, and McCoy was walking behind them.

Eventually, they made it to the top. Surrounding them was the most beautiful canopy any of them had seen. The trees blocked all moonlight, but most trees had glowing, house sized structures, bridges, and staircases. The winding staircase they had ascended led up to the largest of these structures. Spock was the first to enter, carrying Nyota. The crew, with their mouths agape, followed him. Once inside, a guard stopped them. Before them was the most beautiful woman Spock had ever seen, besides the one he held so closely in his arms. The remaining male crew didn't have this comparison, so they stared at her with open astonishment. A man, who was just as lithe and graceful as the woman, followed the mystical woman.

"I am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien. This is Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien." Spock suddenly felt something slam into his mental barriers. He stumbled back, almost dropping Nyota.

The Lady stiffened. She was shocked. No one had ever been able to block her before. What was this strange creature?

Instead, she slithered into the mind of the one that had caught the creature. This one was obviously man. But he and his companions were not from here; they wore strange clothes and had unique accents.

James T. Kirk, captain of a starship, was not used to voices in his head. He was not crazy, based on the 37 psychological exams he took before being allowed to be a captain, and the one Bones gave him every 3 months. The voice also seemed to come from the woman standing in front of him. The voice raided his mind, turning everything over and over in his head. The voice, that woman's voice, peered into his deepest secrets, the things he had never even told Spock. And while her voice picked it's way through his skull, it spoke to him.

"You are not of Middle Earth. You are from the stars. You are a viewer of great things. You are in control. You shall no longer be their leader," she said ominously, and then departed. His brain flopped back into place, and his memories organized themselves again.

Spock watched as the woman focused on Kirk for a second, and then spoke directly to Spock, "What are you?"

"I am Spock. My companions are humans from the planet Earth, but I am half human and half Vulcan. We are all members of Starfleet and of the Starship Enterprise. May I inquire as to what species you belong to?"

"We are elves. Haven the Elvin kind not reached your home?

"No; among the Federation there are many sentient species, but no elves. Are there any other sentient species here or species capable of warp power?

" I do not know what warp is, but the other species here are the Men, the Dwarves, the Orcs, the Ents, and the hobbits. I am having sleeping areas prepared for you. Are you in need of medical assistance?"

McCoy nodded his head. "Mr. Sulu here has broken 3 ribs, and Ms. Uhura's knee is damaged."

"Those can be fixed easily. Haldir will escort you to your chambers. A healer will arrive shortly."

"Thank you m'Lady," replied Bones, bowing low. Everyone else copied his actions.

"Live long and prosper," added Spock as they turned to follow the blond long-hared elf beckoning them.

* * *

><p>"Merry! Did you see them? The people from the sky? They had all the funny clothes and there was that man! I mean, he had ears like the elves' and ours, but his were so tall! And did you see his eyebrows? And that lady he was carrying … she looks like no one I've ever seen before! Her skin is like the tea! What did the man with the funny accent say her name was? Huri, or something like that?"<p>

"Yes, Pippin, or course I saw! How could I not see? They were 20 feet in front of us!"

"Quickly, Merry! We have to go tell Aragorn!"


	4. Home?

**Chapter 4 - Home?**

****Fixed.

* * *

><p>The eight members of the Federation practically crashed through the forest branches and stomped across the bridges compared to their guide.<p>

"I am Haldir. I serve as Captain of the Guard of Lothlorien. Why are you here?"

Jim looked at Spock. Spock just raised one eyebrow, as if to say, _he will not believe the entire story, even if we tell him_. Jim then realized that Spock's eyebrows were talking to him. Maybe he was crazy.

"Okay, I may sound crazy, but I'm not. Actually, I might be." Kirk pulled up short, a considering smirk on his face. "We're from another universe, in which this planet… doesn't exist. I'm Captain Jim Kirk of the USS Enterprise, and these are my senior bridge crew. We were patrolling an area for Klingons during a Federation Conference in an area near the Klingon Border when I believe that we were pulled into an unidentified space anomaly. Our sensors couldn't detect the anomaly, and we wouldn't have known it was there until we realized that the ship was being pulled into it. We lost power and wound up here an hour later, where we crashed. According to our star charts, this planet shouldn't be here. In our universe, there was nowhere we could've crashed that was only an hour's flight at warp 9.2. So, all things considered, we're from a different universe." Only after telling Haldir all this did Jim realize that he was hypothesizing everything he'd said as he said it. He looked at Spock to see if his logic was sound. Spock's eyebrows replied "yes."

Haldir stopped and looked at Jim. He looked completely incredulous. Understandably. He turned and kept walking, muttering something about how life kept getting stranger and another something about something called 'Mordor.'

As they approached a pod, Haldir spoke without turning, "This will be your dwelling for now. Do not make an attempt to escape. There will be guards. You will find that your injuries will be healed by morning." Haldir stopped and turned around.

Jim spoke, "We are very grateful for your hospitality. We thank you." The elf nodded, and the 7 remaining crewmembers followed their captain past the elf, and into the dwelling.

The inside of the dwelling looked as if it had come out of fairy house. When they walked into the dwelling, they were faced with a short hallway. To the right was a natural wood door, and to their left was a white door. The nine made their way to the right. Gossamer draped the ceiling and the tops of 7 canopy beds. There were two bathrooms that were both on the right hand wall. Each one had a shower-like facility that consisted of an enclosed space with a short half-pipe jutting out from the wall at seven feet high. The water ran down and off the edge of the pipe and onto the floor, which had a drain in the middle. The sinks were operated in a similar fashion.

Each bed had a small nightstand near it, each of which had clothes in it. Upon discovering this, Janice Rand bolted out the door and into the white-doored room, which the group had concluded would be the girls' room. Nyota demanded that Spock take her there so that she could "check out" the clothing. Spock complied, and he returned to find the men were looking through the drawers. "Spock, each of these is different. Each one is suited for one person, and we're trying to figure out whose is whose."

"Captain, this was obviously done in a logical manner. Chose the location that you would wish to sleep in, and that bed will most likely be yours," replied Spock with some consideration.

Spock stepped over to the bed directly opposite the window next to the door so that he could watch out of it. He opened the drawers to find basic toiletries, tea, faint incense, and clothing appearing to be his size. The other men seemed content with their arrangements as well.

"Keptin, I vould suggest dat ve all take shovers. Ve do not smell… good, avter da crash and all, sir." Chekov declared, somewhat awkwardly. Unfortunately, Hikaru had already collapsed on his bed and was lightly snoring, and thus had already managed to get his pillow dirty with the grime from the back of his head.

"I agree with Mr. Chekov, that would be a logical course of action."

"Alright then! Who gets first shower?" questioned the captain.

"Too late Jim, I'm already there," Said Bones over his shoulder as he marched into the far bathroom, spare clothes in hand.

"Well then, we still have another shower. Who gets it?"

"I'll take 'er if no one else will!" exclaimed Scotty, a grin on his face.

"Sure, Scotty, go ahead. Well then, the rest of us just have to wait," sighed Jim, sitting down on his bed.

Suddenly, a quite undignified shriek emitted from the bathroom farther from the door.

Sulu awoke with a shout and rolled off the bed and landed on his back on the floor. Shouts were emanating from the above said bathroom and it's current resident. "Goddammit, the water is freezing! Do these people even have hot water?'

Jim, Pavel, and Hikaru exploded in laughter. The corners of Spock's mouth quirked up, in the Vulcan equivalent of a wide grin. "Doctor, the water here must come from a river or stream, as I can smell no chlorine. There is no hot water."

"Shut up, Spock! A man can hope." sounded from the bathroom, causing another giggle fit.

Jim shouted "Scotty! Watch out! The water's freezing!"

"Thank'e captain, but I was sure to check the water before gettin' in."

"Well, then you made off better than the good doctor here." This statement resulted in grumbling from the far bathroom.

Each of the men cleaned their wounds, got their showers and dressed in soft clothing that they deduced were pajamas. Uniforms were neatly folded and placed in the bottom of the drawers.

"Alright, I suggest you sleep, as tomorrow should be… eventful. And Spock, when I say sleep, that means you. That's an order," Kirk stated firmly.

"I shall do my best to comply, captain."

"Okay then, G'night men."

A resounding chorus of 'good night' s replied to their captain, and, according to Spock, within 3.27 minutes, the only sound in the room was the gentle snoring of 4 men and one Vulcan.

Jim Kirk didn't sleep. He knew those last moments for his crew would remain burned into his memory. 420 people dead. A true no-win scenario. Nothing he could do. He knew he wasn't going to sleep that night. As tradition went, he began to remember each person, their characteristics, behaviors, hobbies, family, everything he knew about them. And as he thought of all the letters and comms home he hated to make, but that this time he couldn't, he cried.


	5. Council

A/N: Sorry this one took so long to put up, it three times the length of some of the others. it also contains really stupid and completely ridiculous stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Council<strong>

* * *

><p>The 6 male members of the bridge crew one by one awoke to the soft sounds of a forest and the snoring of their fellow crewmembers. Then, after noticing that it was quite odd to wake up on a starship to birds, rustling leaves, and the snoring of other men, the also noticed that there was real sunlight. And that the engines were off. And that they weren't on a starship to begin with. Then it all came back to them.<p>

When Jim was sure that everyone was awake, he yelled, "Alright men! Get up!" Hikaru bounced of his bed and landed with his feet solidly on the floor. Bones gasped, and Sulu's hand went to his chest. Then he straightened up and realized that his broken ribs didn't hurt. The rest of them noticed that their wounds were gone as well.

They were all up and checking the status of the skin where they had had wounds the night before, when Scotty froze. "Cap 'in, where's Mr. Spock?"

Everybody else stopped and looked up. "He usually goes down to the gym for a run before his shift, maybe he went out…?" trailed Jim.

"Jim, he couldn't have left, there are guards outside the door," exclaimed the doctor.

The group continued to speculate on where he could be, not noticing a lump on the bed across from the window by the door. Sulu went to the window to see if the guards were still there, but they were. He quickly let the curtain drop, and turned around to see afore mentioned lump. His mouth gaped open, and then he started laughing. Everyone in the room turned to see him bent over, laughing into his knees. He managed to straighten up a bit, and point to the bed across the room. The other men soon joined in.

Jim interrupted their hysterics. "Guys," he chuckled, "we do need to get him out of bed." They walked over where Mr. Spock was sound asleep. McCoy grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him, which didn't help. Over the next 10 minutes, they tried a large number of tactics which included: pinching him, snakebites, pulling his arm behind his back so far that Jim had to stop because it was grossing him out, (not realizing Spock was _that_ flexible), making Chekov jump on the bed, making the doctor sit on him, and dragging him out by his ankle. The last resulted in Spock's arms shooting out and clinging on the headboard, much to the others' amusement.

"He's like a stubborn teenager!" exclaimed Hikaru through giggles.

" 'iss is what me sister used to do! I can fix this!" said Scotty as he bolted to the bathroom. He came out 10 seconds late with his hands cupped and filled with water. "Turn 'im onto his side." The others quickly did so. Scotty walked over to Spock's now exposed ear and opened his hands a crack, just enough so a stream of water could escape. The men's faces lit up in glee. After a few seconds, Spock leapt out of bed, knocking into Scotty, and getting the engineer thoroughly drenched for the second time in two days. (Chapter two) Jim, Bones, Hikaru and Pavel cracked up laughing. Spock dropped into a predatory crouch, his eyes darting around the room. He cautiously brought one hand up to his ear. This only brought on more laughter.

"Spock, ohhh Spock. What are we going to do with you? When I ordered you to sleep, I didn't mean like you weren't going to sleep for the next year!" Jim chuckled.

Spock stood up and wiped the water from the side of his face. "Why is my face covered in water?"

"Ah, well sir, see, we couldn't get you up, so I uh…" Scotty trailed.

"I see, Mr. Scott."

The men were eventually brushing their teeth and hair and getting dressed in clothing, which, according to Pavel, made them look like warriors. They wore leather, with belts and cloaks, with riding boots. Each man had a slightly different color on. Jim's cloak and belt were a deep burgundy; Spock's were forest green; Bones' were brown; Scotty's were dark blue; Hikaru's were blood red; and Chekov's were a odd shade of brownish-orange. Hikaru got plenty of remarks about being someone known as a "Little Red Riding Hood" which confused Spock to a great extent, as no one could be a "hood." When they were properly dressed, they decided that they should find the women. They all paraded out the door and down the short hall to the women's white door, where they all decided that someone beside himself should be the one to knock. Scotty brought up that, since Kirk _was_ the captain, he should be the one to do it. Jim, being unable to come up with a reasonable argument, complied.

Kirk knocked. "Ummm, girls?

There was a slight sound of clattering, and Janice opened the door. "Yes, captain?'

Jim looked lost. "We, ah, just wanted to know if you… settled in alright."

There was a snicker from inside, and the yeoman's mouth turned into smirk. "Yes captain, we're just fine. Come on in."

The captain awkwardly stepped in, followed by the rest of the men. "My, well don't you boys look handsome!" said Nyota, rising from the couch in the middle of their quarters. Their quarters were the same size, but had only one bathroom and 2 beds. However, what appeared to be enormous walk-in closets, lined the right wall. In the middle of the room were 3 couches and 2 chairs made of white fabric and a wooden coffee table. There was also a kitchenette.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Nyota. The men all replied yes, and they sat down with their steaming mugs. The women wore flowing gowns with cloaks and flats. Nyota wore a yellowish-orange, which Spock liked against her cinnamon skin. Janice wore sea green.

Hikaru shot a sly grin in Spock's direction, and turning to the women said, "Did we tell you about Spock this morning?" The girls' eyes widened. Hikaru looked back at Spock. The next thought running through the lieutenant's mind was, _if looks could kill, I would most certainly be around the 4__th__ level of hell_. Disregarding all of his instincts for self-preservation, he proceeded to tell the entire story; all while Spock's face gradually turned as green as his cloak. By the time they had gotten to the doctor sitting on him, the women were practically rolling on the floor. When the telling of Scotty methods was over, the actually were rolling on the floor. (Well, the yeoman was, Nyota was just bent over on her chair laughing hysterically.)

Everybody feel deathly quiet and Spock's face turned back into its usual green-tinged white when there was a knock on the door. The captain stood up and walked out the girls' door and to the main door, followed by the rest of the former bridge crew.

Kirk took a breath and assertively spoke, "Come in."

The door opened to a female elf. She nodded her head and spoke, "The Lady and lord request that you attend a council of the elves of Lothlorien and the 9 companions at noon today."

"We accept, however, we do not know who these 9 companions are."

The elf's eyes widened slightly. "You shall soon know then." She nodded her head once again, and then vanished around the side of the pod. Jim stepped to follow her, but a guard stepped out from the side of the door and barred his path. The captain quickly stepped back and closed the door.

The women retreated into the room saying that, now that they were sure they had the time, they needed to "examine the clothing."

Once back in their room, Pavel snorted. The others looked at him in surprise. "Examine. Hmmph. If I know vimen, ve aren't going to see or hear of dem for hours."

"Aye lad, but 'ow are ye to be knowen that?

"I grew up wit 4 female cousins, sir, dat all liwed across de street. Dey did not let me be."

All of the other men's faces paled, even Spock's. "For that, Mr. Chekov, I am truly sorry." Said Jim, shaking his head back and forth.

"Well then men, if this council won't be until noon, and the women will be unheard of until then, I suggest we find something to do."

Things quickly got to the point of Jim bouncing back and forth across his bed, in an attempt to make pacing less boring, Scotty and Chekov being locked in an epic thumb-war, Sulu seeing how many laps of the room he could do while walking on his hands before getting dizzy and falling over, McCoy doing jumping-jacks until he got tired, and then improvising, instead making pretend snow angels on the floor. Even Spock was fidgeting every now and then in his meditation.

Eventually, the men and the Vulcan couldn't take it anymore and joined Sulu in a handstand contest. This time though, they put their feet against a wall so they wouldn't all injure one another. This was how the women found them.

When Nyota walked into the tan-doored room, she hadn't expected to find all of their male companions on their hands. She took a hesitant step inside and still couldn't believe what she was seeing. The men had all stopped their conversation as well. "What… what is going on here?

"We got bored," stated McCoy.

"Wow. You must have been REALLY bored."

Jim stepped down, followed closely by everyone but Hikaru, who just walked on his hands over. "Yes. What have you and the yeoman been doing?"

"What do you think girls do? We gossip."

"Well then. Does anybody know when the council should start?

Spock spoke up. "Sir, based on how far the day and night have progressed since we have been here, this planet's day is approximately 24.5 earth hours. This would make "noon" be 12.25 hours after midnight. Right now, it has been 11.85 hours after midnight. Noon should be approximately 25 minutes away. Based on the structure of the complex, it should take 10 minutes to get to where the council will be held, however, I do not know where it will be held, so 10 minutes is an estimation. I should say that we have 15 minutes to wait.

"Did you just guess? By golly, the hobgoblin guessed!" The doctor's step got immeasurably lighter.

"Then we have 15 minutes to wait. Nyota, you might want go back to your room."

"Yes, sir," she said as she departed the room. The males went back to whatever they had been doing before the handstand contest. All of them except Hikaru, who just flopped on his bed and lay there.

12 minutes later, Spock stood up and announced, "We have 3 minutes to prepare. I suggest you attire yourselves properly."

The was a second of silence, and then the room burst into chaos as everyone tried to comb their hair and find their boots and cloaks.

Exactly 3 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Spock opened it, it being obvious that he had been standing right behind the door. The elf that was outside the door looked slightly startled, but requested that he could escort them to the council. Spock walked over and knocked on the men's door, and did the same on the women's.

The former bridge crew followed their guide along bridges and down staircases to the forest floor. The trees appeared to have silver trunks, which Spock found fascinating and wished that he had his tricorder.

They were led to clearing with a stone floor and two thrones and multiple standard chairs. Their guide told them to sit, bent his knees, jumped, and vanished into the canopy. They all sat around the 9:00 position, the thrones being 12. Nyota sat closest to the thrones, with Spock next to her. Jim sat on the other side of Spock, followed by Bones, Scotty, Janice, Hikaru, and Pavel.

Other people began to file into the circle and take their seats. 'People' might be too vague a term. There were many elves, but there were also 7 others. These others walked over and sat directly across from the _Enterprise_ crew. Among the 7 others were what appeared to be 2 men, one blond and one with black hair, a short, 'squat' (this was the only word that came to mind when Spock saw it) humanoid creature with a full red beard, and 4 humanoids that stood no taller than 3.5 feet but had adult human proportions. One of these figures had black hair and appeared older, but the rest were blond. One of the blond creatures did seem older compared to the other, but not as old as the black-haired one. The elf that discovered them in the forest, Legolas, came and sat next to the black-haired man and the squat creature to what seemed much dismay by his fellow elves.

All of the elves (and Spock) went quiet, and turned their head towards a path coming leading away from the clearing. Spock nudged Jim to stop murmuring to Bones and look. Jim didn't get what all the elves were looking at, but saw that the other possibly human guests, the 4 ones that looked like kids and the one with the red beard also looking slightly confused. He nudged Bones, who in turn nudged Scotty, who nudged Janice, who nudged Hikaru, who nudged Pavel. Eventually, they all shut up. 30 seconds later, they could all hear what the elves and the Vulcan could. The sound of a gown sweeping across the leaves on the ground whispered through the trees. Celeborn appeared with Galadriel on his arms. They approached the circle and sat down in the thrones. "Let the council begin." His voice echoed across the clearing, filled with assertiveness and authority.

Galadriel spoke, her voice wound through the air, "We have two sets of visitors this morn. We have the Fellowship of the Ring, who arrived here 2 days ago. We also have the visitors from the stars."

At this, the 'Fellowship's' eyes widened, but they remained silent, but for the man in with the black hair. "I believe we are need of introductions. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." His voice alone commanded authority, even more so than Celeborn's.

"I believe we have met. I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

Next the bearded creature stood and spoke. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin.' His voice was gruff and almost cranky.

"Frodo Baggins of the Shire," spoke the black-haired short creature.

"An' I'm Sam Gamgee." This was the older looking blonde humanoid.

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck," said one of the younger blonds.

The other young blond spoke up, in a voice almost that of a child, "Peregrin Took!"

The last man, the blond one, stood up slowly. "I am Boromir, Son of Denethor, Heir to the Stewardship of Gondor. Unbeknownst to you, you are in the presence of Kings, but they won't tell you themselves." Boromir shot a sly look at Aragorn. "Aragorn is heir to the throne of Gondor, and Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood. "

Jim then stood. "I am James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Federation Starship _U.S.S. Enterprise_." The fellowship looked at each other with widened eyes.

Spock took this as his cue to stand and speak, as he was next in the chain of command. "I am Commander Spock. I serve as First Officer and Science Officer aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Aye, an' I'm Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. I'm the Second Officer an' a Chief Engineer." Scotty nodded and sat back down.

"I am Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, third officer and helmsman of the _Enterprise_." Sulu spoke with surprising ferocity.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer." Bones gave a small bow before retaking his seat.

"Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Chief Communication Officer."

"Ensign Pavel Chekov. I am da Nawigator and Chif uv Secuity." The Russian lieutenant got some funny looks for his accent, but nobody minded much.

"Yeoman Janice Rand." Janice nodded and awkwardly took her seat in the following silence.

Celeborn told Kirk, "The Fellowship is going to Mordor to destroy the Ring. Master Frodo is the Ringbearer." Nods went around the circle.

Jim looked to be at a loss. Spock decided that he should intervene before Jim managed to totally lose the respect they had gained. "I apologize, lord Celeborn, but we are truly from very far away and we do not know of Mordor or of a Ring and the consequences of these things." Jim shot a look of gratitude at his First Officer.

If possible, everyone's eyes opened wider. Legolas calmly stood, "Then I shall inform you. Long ago, 19 rings of power were made. 3 went to the elves, 9 went to the men, and 7 went to the dwarf lords. Then, in the forges of Mt. Doom…" Spock noted that many of the other attendees had slumped and seemed to be showing signs of knowing that they were going to be there for an extended period of time. Jim often looked like this during the weekly senior staff meetings. Legolas had not stopped talking, "Darkness spread over Middle-Earth." At this point, Spock interjected. "Sir, all the members of the council appear to know this story. I have a much faster way of transmitting information.

"You do?"

"Yes, it is called a mind-meld. It is an ancient practice of my people. "Would you allow me to use it under these circumstances?" Legolas nodded, and Spock walked up to him until they were 1.5 feet apart. Spock raised his right hand and placed on the psi-points on Legolas' face. Spock murmured something incoherent, and then stepped back. "Thank you for you cooperation." Spock walked over and touched a finger to each of his crew's temples. In less than 5 seconds, the entire crew knew the complete journey of the ring.

Jim then thought the time was right to make one of his split-second decisions he was so well known throughout the galaxy for. "May we accompany you to Mordor?"


	6. Exploring

A/N: Yea I know this took awhile. I had to write it a couple of times, as the first 2 were crap. And I had a huge project in school. But this chapter isn't as ridiculous as the last.

**Chapter 6: Exploring**

* * *

><p>The council sat in awe. Whatever the non-human had done it had obviously not worked. Though the mental communication had obviously told of the ring and what must be done, it did not tell this man of the danger and almost imminent death. As well as the fact that this man must be horribly rash. How could he know that he could be making his companions do something that was dangerous and that they did not want to comply with?<p>

"I know, you must believe I am a horrible and dominant being, throwing my crew into this dangerous and deadly quest, but I know my crew. Anyone of them, standing here instead of me, would have made the same decision by his or her own choice. We are not cowards, and we _will_ do what is right. It may be a violation of the Prime Directive, but we may not stand by and let it conquer you. Besides, there is no chance of us returning home." Kirk was firm and unyielding. His voice held authority that even Aragorn could not compare to. His decision would not be rethought. It was the only way. The bridge crew's mouths formed into hardened, grim, somber lines. They looked like warriors, just in their stance.

Aragorn changed his mind on the matter of these people. Not only was their leader strong and determined, he had an absolute understanding of his followers. They did not follow him by order, but by choice. Each of his companions was equally strong and determined, and he was sure that they could lead just as well as he could.

Aragorn spoke, "If the council allows it, I believe they should accompany us. We lost Gandalf in the Mines, and these people could be of great use to us. They are strong and determined and will do what is right. I know that they will fight for our cause. However, I do not know how my friends will choose." He was somewhat ashamed at this last statement, as the leader of these people, James, Aragorn believed he was called, knew his companions well enough to make their decisions, but he, the heir to the throne, did not.

"Well I'm for it!" Gimli roared. "These men are strong! They can help us! They will not go back on their word."

Legolas stood. "I must agree with Gimli and Aragorn. When his mind," Legolas nodded to Spock, "touched my mind, I could see his intentions. I was not afraid. He showed me their entire journey, and the thoughts were true. Everything they have said is the truth. They should be worthy additions to the fellowship."

The black-haired short creature nodded at the elf. "I agree, if Legolas saw his mind, and it was truth." The other small creatures, when hearing this, bobbed their heads up and down. From their actions, Jim deduced that the one who spoke, Fromo, or something, was their leader.

The only member of the fellowship that did not disagree or agree was the blond man. His name was Moromir, right? Sulu couldn't quite remember, and it was hard to tell with their accents. He thought Moromir looked suspicious. He was not as trusting as his companions, who might be _too_ trusting. They were able to trust them only on their behavior and what Spock chose to show them, not really knowing that Spock could show them exactly whatever he wanted to show them. Even the lieutenant knew that Spock had one of the most powerful minds of the Vulcan race. In fact, it was because of his human heritage, some weird gene mutation, that he was so powerful. He could completely take over someone's mind for a few minutes without touch, even though Vulcan's were supposed to be touch telepaths. Hikaru sometimes wondered why it was that when he glared at someone for messing something up or something, that person immediately is reduced to absolute fear of him and will do anything they can stop him glaring at them. Maybe he took over their minds, instated the fear, and erased their memories of him being there. Hikaru realized he was daydreaming, and that he had totally lost track of the conversation, even though it had only been 6 seconds.

The king one was talking, "Yes, my lord Celeborn, we have come to a consensus. We shall adopt these eight travelers to out own numbers." The others nodded, including Moromir. He would have to ask Spock if Moromir was actually the guy's name or not tonight.

"Is there an objection?" Celeborn questioned the circle. "I too, must agree. 'Tis a wise decision. The logic is sound."

Sulu's look shot to Spock. Had the Vulcan taken over the lord's mind? If so, something bad is gonna happen. But these elves _were_ really logical, as far as he had been able to see. Maybe they were related to Vulcans in some bizarre way. They had the ears, the grace, and the lady had the telepathy.

"No, Mister Sulu, I have not entered Lord Celeborn's thoughts." Okay, _that_ was creepy. He forgot that Spock could talk in people's heads. He leaned out and warily looked to his left the where Spock was sitting. Spock didn't look at him.

"The council is disjoined." The lord and lady stood and walked back the way they had come. Most of the elves vanished into the forest, but some conversed quietly in little groups in the circle. The fellowship walked to where the crew of the _Enterprise_ were standing and looking uncertain.

"Well, I guess you're with us now. You best to prove your worth," Gimli gruffly said.

"Well, I hope so." McCoy complained and turned to Jim. "Why on earth are we doing this again?"

"Come on Bones, You know you would have done the same. They're going to need you if this will be war. People are going to get hurt."

"Then it appears we have no choice in the matter, as the Captain has made this decision. It was logical."

"Alwight den. Vhat are ve doing now? Vair are ve going?"*

Aragorn chimed in, "We shall depart from the forest via the river at noon tomorrow. We head south." Scotty noted that his voice really was intimidating. He was even scarier than Jim. Maybe not Spock though. Spock could make his voice _really_ scary when he deemed it logical to do so.

"Oh, must we then have to go back to our quarters? _Please_ let us look around. I can't stand being in those rooms anymore. Not all the gossip in the world could fill another day," Nyota pleaded.

"I would suggest that you ask Haldir. He is the captain of the guard, and in charge of you." Legolas seemed to appear behind Kirk as if out of nowhere. This place was like a whole forest full of sort-of emotional blond Spocks. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Thank you, sir." Nyota nodded to Legolas and strode across the circle to find Haldir.

She quickly returned bearing news that they had free reign of the area.

"Come on, we can go! I'm going exploring, and I expect every one of you to do something like it. That means you Mr. Spock!" Scotty amended his earlier assumptions, realizing that Nyota might be scarier than Spock. The scary woman in question grabbed Janice's wrist and almost bounced off into the woods. The males were quite speechless, a condition rare for Spock to find himself in.

"Then I guess I'm going exploring." Jim spun on his heel and walked off into the forest. McCoy rolled his eyes and went to follow. Mr. Scott looked around seeing that the captain was gone, and ran off to go catch up with the CMO and his captain. Hikaru and Pavel wandered off somewhere, most likely to go climb a tree, jump in a lake, or take a hike. This left Mr. Spock at quite a loss. He decided that he could do with a run. He left the clearing and went back to their rooms to find adequate clothing.

Spock found himself on the forest floor 10 minutes later, attempting to decide on a direction in which to head in. he realized that this was useless, as he had no conception of the layout of this area. _That might be valuable information to have in my possession._ He decided he would run just to the left of the clearing and circle it in a spiral, gradually running farther and farther away.

Janice and Nyota were sitting in a clearing in the grasses, weaving flowers into their hair and discussing things that would best be left not for the men to hear. a twig cracked in the distance. The women froze and stood. There was a soft swishing from their left, but it seemed to continue moving past them at an extremely high velocity, more than 50 miles per hour, or so Nyota guessed.

Spock noted where the women were as he passed. He had already seen the captain, the doctor, and the engineer, and had heard Hikaru and Pavel's voices as he shot past a tree near a lake he had to circumvent, a good hike (for a human) from the council circle. He soon found the river and thus the end of the forest. He stopped running at the edge of the river.

He ran a self-examination and noticed that his body temperature was well over normal. He removed his shirt and boots and lowered himself into the river. The logical course of action would be to swim to the other side of the river and back, which was not far. He began to do so.

On the other side, he pulled himself out and relaxed. As Spock relaxed, something came up behind him and as able to slam a metal blade through his upper left arm, al the way to the bone before Spock had the creature unconscious. A second-long observation of the creature revealed that it seemed to be humanoid, armed, and quite lumpy and distorted. It had a white handprint on its face. Spock swam back across the river, and ran at a slow speed, only twice the speed of a standard human male, and made his way back to their rooms.

Arriving, he took the stairs by threes and entered the men's rooms. Sulu and Chekov were there, though the young navigator was asleep and the helmsman was getting there. Sulu jumped up when Spock entered the room, seeing the green blood oozing through Spock's fingers.

"Excuse me Mr. Sulu." Spock looked directly at the helmsman on his way to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Spock, what did you do to your arm?"

"I was attacked by what Mr. Legolas' memories identify as an Uruk-Hai."


End file.
